Love and Pocky
by Samantha114
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What secrets will be revealed when Sebastian and Ciel play the pocky game? Takes place long after the end of season 2; modern day. Yaoi but no lemon. Enjoy!


**A/N: So I just randomly got this idea when I wasn't able to find Pocky at my local grocery store… There's also some implied yaoi and kissing between 2 guys in here, so if you're not comfortable with that, I suggest you turn away now.**

3rd Person POV

"Sebastian, have you ever heard of the 'Pocky game?'" Ciel asked. He had heard about it on television that day and, of course, grew very curious about it.

Sebastian froze. He knew of the pocky game but had no idea why his master would want to know about that; it was a game that normally led to a heated kiss between the people playing the game. It had been almost two centuries since he had become a demon and Sebastian had yet to tell him about the feelings he's had for the boy since he was a human. He would love to play the pocky game with Ciel; to feel his Ciel's small, plump lips against his own.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called, waving his hand in front of Sebastian. Sebastian shook out of his small daydream to face a rather annoyed looking Ciel.

"Sorry, young master, I was absorbed in thought. To answer your question, yes, I do know what the pocky game is," Sebastian said smoothly, "Is there any particular reason you wanted to know?"

"I wanted to learn to play; it sounds rather interesting. Teach me the rules." He said.

Sebastian's eyes widened. _If I tell him the what happens in the end of most pocky games, he won't want to play…I must be sneaky about this_, Sebastian thought.

"Well, two people put either end of a stick of pocky in their mouths and bite towards the other person until one person pulls away…" He trailed off; not wanting to continue.

Ceil smirked slightly. "Let's play then," he said, "while we were out today, I bought some pocky from that store we were at,"

He took out the box of pocky and handed it to Sebastian. Shaking slightly, but not enough that Ciel would catch it; he opened the package and took one out. Slowly, he raised the plain side up to his lips and held out the chocolate covered side for Ciel to take in his mouth. His lips wrapped around the chocolate covered pocky stick and he raised his mismatched eyes to meet Sebastian's red ones.

Ciel took one small nibble forward and Sebastian did the same, taking a slightly bigger one so that now both of their lips rested on the chocolate covered side. Ciel took another bite, taking out half of the inch that there was left, leaving barely anything between their lips. Sebastian didn't know what to do. If he took one more bite, he would be kissing Ciel, which in all honesty, is what he really wanted to do, but was afraid of Ciel's reaction.

Thinking that there was no other choice, Sebastian bit down on the pocky stick and pulled away. Ciel chewed and swallowed the rest of the pocky he had in his mouth, secretly disappointed that Sebastian didn't go for the kiss. He had known all along what should have happened at the end of the game and looked forward to it. Even before he had become a demon he loved Sebastian, but always thought his feeling were unrequited.

"I thought you knew how to play the pocky game, Sebastian," Ciel said, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

"I do young master," Sebastian said cheekily, "After all, I am one hell of a—"

Ciel grabbed either side of Sebastian's face and slammed his lips against his. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and then closed as he deepened the kiss, savoring the moment while it lasted. He wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and pulled him tighter against him. Ciel parted his lips and Sebastian took advantage, pushing his tongue forward into Ciel's mouth. Ciel moaned lightly, moving his hands from the sides of his face to knot in his hair. He pulled their faces together even harder, trying his best to win against Sebastian in the battle of dominance. Sebastian relented and let Ciel win, letting out a soft grunt as Ciel's tongue rushed forward into his own mouth, tasting the remnants of chocolate from the piece of pocky Ciel had just eaten.

Ciel pulled away after a few seconds and took a breath. "That is how the pocky game should have ended," he said, still somewhat breathless.

"If you knew then why did you want to play?" Sebastian asked.

"Isn't it obvious you moron, I love you." He tried his best to look severe, but it was ruined when a bright pink blush appeared on his face.

Sebastian was completely taken aback. _Have I really been this blind? _He thought. "H-how long?" He asked. _Surely not as long as I have…right?_

"Since….Since I was a human," he said softly, "I have to know; are my feelings returned?"

Sebastian tackled Ciel and pinned him. He took one look into his eyes and kissed him passionately, savoring him fully.

When he pulled away, he cupped Ciel's cheek. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…I love you too. I've loved you for such a long time; long before you were a demon."

"Why don't you show me how much you love me…" Ciel said seductively, his eyes flashing a deep red.

"Gladly," Sebastian whispered in his ear, smiling widely, "my love,"

He scooped up Ciel and headed toward the bedroom. Neither one of them got any sleep that night…after all, pocky brings everyone together.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that short little one shot…thanks for reading; reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
